User blog:Skyblazero/Bugs Badster
Bugs Badster is an OC created by Skyblazero. Fanon wiki ideas so far *None With Freddy *Bugs Badster and Freddy the frog vs Mario and Sonic Possible opponents *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends) *SpongeBob SquarePants (...) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Freddy the frog (The Golden Moustache) *Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Mordecai (Regular Show) With Freddy *Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny (Mickey and Friends/Looney Tunes) *Goku and Superman (Dragon Ball/DC Comics) *King Kong and Godzilla (King Kong/Godzilla) *Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger (Friday the 13th/A Nightmare on Elm Street) Death Battle info *Name: Bugs Badster *Species: Rabbit *Age: 1000 years for old *Likes: Red color, be cool, Carrots and KFC Chicken, have friends, saw Youtube, Play videogames, use weapons, music especially Rock'n Roll, and the memes especially Big Chingus *Dislikes: Be annoyed, bad food, My Little Pony, when the peoples hate the memes. *Appareance: He is like Bugs Bunny, but red and has a yellow tie. History Bugs born because an unknown guy that his name is actually knowled as Walt, and he create him with magic powers and he give Bugs magic weapons and he learn Bugs how use weapons, eat, and dominate his powers and Bugs saw the world and he decide defend the earth. Then Bugs learn how fight, and be cool and awesome and got friends and he got much friends and beat much opponents in his life, and to defend the earth. Personality *Very awesome *A bit lazy *Very smarter and manipulator with his enemies *Very calmed with the danger *Has very short temper when gets angry Intelligence *Know how cheat opponents Strenght *Can hit a door, destroying it *Can destroy rocks with his punches Speed *Can run in circles and when make that is looked like a red circle. *Can be in the back from his opponents, without his enemies realize. Durability *Can be in a black hole without many problems *He can endurade many things because is a cartoon character but don't can endurade the Toon-Acid and the things that can kill a Cartoon Character. Abilities Fighting style *He is good in cheat his enemies and give punches and kicks. *He is good using weapons. Toon-Force *Can break the law of physics because is a cartoon character. Knowledge of the real World *Has knowlege of the real world *Can cames out from his cartoon and be the writer and can draw and erase whatever. Burrow Skills *Because is a rabbit, can burrow rabbit holes quickly and can use this to cheat his opponents. Equipment *Has an Electric Guitar that can shoot sonic waves, shockwaves *Has a watch that can create holograms of himself to cheat his opponents *Has hammers, axes, guns, anvils, explosives, Guns, Boxing Gloves and Swords. *Because he is a Cartoon Character can pulled out all that he want Feats *Beat Thanos, Spongebob, Gumball, Mario, Alien X, Morgana, Superman, Shaggy, Maxwell, SMG4, Lord English, Goku and Bill Cipher. Weaknesses *Can be arrogant when has the advantage *Has short temper. *Can still be killed with things that can kill a Cartoon Character Quotes *Hey bro, how are you? *What are you doing bro? *OK, let's fight bro! *(When has the advantage) I crush you! *(When he win) This learn that you're weak against me! Category:Blog posts Category:Magic Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Original Characters Category:OC based on existing character